The broad objective of the proposed investigation is to provide an empirically-based understanding of normal family functioning in general and family factors related to psychopathology in particular. By the systematic assessment of child age and diagnostic status the proposed investigation hopes 1. to provide an empirical description of family patterns in family groups containing either a preadolescent or adolescent age child: 2. to identify interaction patterns that differentiate among families containing a normal, conduct disorder and personality problem child; and 3. to obtain information relevant to changes in family interaction in normal and disturbed groups.